Percy's Changed Childhood
by DragoonLady
Summary: Sally Jackson changes her mind about hiding her son after giving birth and demands Poseidon be a father to Percy, first she just has to convince the gods and goddesses it's a good idea. A bunch of one-shots! I've changed my Fanfiction name to ScarletWarlock
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story has changed since I last looked at it and I know the update has been delayed but I was ill for a while and during that time I realized I wanted to change my story line so I put most of the content of the other chapters all into one and thats why some of you may be confused.**

* * *

When Percy Jackson was Born, it wasn't to a happy family desperate to see the little boy after months of waiting, but to a woman, a kind lonely women named Sally Jackson, who was very smart and knew she had to take extra precautions to make sure her child was kept safe and these precautions weren't normal ones like make sure the cleaning products are stored in a child proof cupboard.

Instead she did things like not writing the real fathers name on the birth certificate, so she was the only one in the world who knew the sweet little boy she held had a big secret .He was a demigod and the son of the great Poseidon, and nephew to the Great god Zeus. And that was where the problems started.

If the gods and goddesses knew of her child's existence, who knew how they would react to the broken oath. So she came to a conclusion that it was best if they never found out, keep her precious baby boy hidden from the eyes of power.

But a image stopped her. Stopped her buying a flat in new York, stopped her looking in the newspaper for jobs, stopped her from running from all she had before. And that image was something she knew would happen in the future, when Percy would walk up to her and ask why his daddy deserted them, why did he not love them.

It broke her heart because it was a lie.

Poseidon would give his life for his child if he knew he existed, he would go against everything to save Percy's life, because he is a good man (… well god but still) that's why Sally loved him. And that thought led her to this moment. Stepping into the throne room to plead for mercy of the gods and to let Percy know who his father was, to get to know him. She knew if she told anyone of her plans, they would tell her she was suicidal, but she had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

'Why did you come here human, What words do you wish to speak that are worthy of our ears' Zeus demanded. 'And why did my brother convince us to hear you out as he put it? I swear you have been spending too much time in the presence of humans, Poseidon'.

'Ask a lot of questions don't you' the god of the sea murmured under his breath before replying. 'She told me there was something of great importance, she wishes to speak to us about. I trust her and don't think she is wasting our time.' Poseidon finished with, before Zeus could interrupt.

'Well then get on with it we don't have all day you know' the giant man looked tiredly at me.

'Um well I hate to cause a disturbance in your day but I feel I must tell you all the truth' with a glare directed at me from guess knows who, I carried on. ' I have been having a em slightly serious relationship with one of the gods here' my voice trailed off in silence. I think I had gotten their attention now. Everybody was shocked well apart from Aphrodite, she could feel the love between me and Poseidon even though we'd mutually broken up. Speaking of Poseidon, he was looking at me with a great deal of expressed shock like I'd told him I was going to jump of a bridge. Well I'd say both events were quite similar because the gods were a very hot headed bunch sometimes especially Zeus.

A very hate filled voice interrupted my thoughts ' Who?'. I don't think I've ever seen someone's face so red with anger. I clutched onto the bundle under my coat and managed to squeak out 'Poseidon' before my ex could shut me up. He just didn't understand why I had to do this. But he would soon.

That's when Zeus went ballistic and in all of their time together none of the gods or goddesses could ever say they'd seen him this mad before.

The slow rant began, each word seemed to take a minute to come out of his month but when they did oh boy did it make your ears hurt ' WHY DID YOU EVEN COME HERE YOU STUPID HUMAN! DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO GLOAT ABOUT YOUR SUCCESS, BECAUSE I AM REALLY UP TO HERE WITH YOU HUMAN COMING IN HERE AND THINKING YOU OWN THE PLACE! AND YOU…' Just as the nearly exploding god turned to his brother to start one hell of a fight, a baby's cry interrupted the noise.

Making the room go quiet once more…

_What was that? _The thought bounced through every gods head even though they knew where the cry came from. The mortal woman drew from her coat a bundle. This bundle had dark black hair and deep sea green eyes. One look at this child and everyone knew who his father was.

Me.

I'd fathered a baby.

An innocent child who knew nothing of the deceit and lies of the world, an untainted child with a giggle that made you smile infectiously. As the giggle ran out through the room I could tell most of the immortals in the room were too hypnotised by the child to care I'd broken the treaty.

All eyes were fixed upon the infant in the middle of the room. Zeus had calmed down and his brother was in a tremendous amount of shock.

A phenomenon swept through the world as the sea stopped moving. The depths were as still as a lake and the world was swept by confusion. Even the gods Olympus were consumed with questions that would take a while to answer.

Sally was in for a long night.

"Brother you fool, I've always known something like this would happen" Zeus spoke.

"A fool of love" Aphrodite said walking towards the child and his mother.

She came to a halt next to Sally "May I" gesturing to Percy Jackson.

"Of course" She said handing over her new born child, with a hidden reluctance.

Who would want to hand over their endangered child.

Percy looked up at the goddess with curiosity in his eyes.

From Poseidon's eyes though, he was still as speechless as ever. Percy giggled again as Dite tickled his stomach. The god of the sea thought it was the most precious sound he had ever heard.

He could feel his stomach doing back flip but he was ecstatic. It may not have been planned but it didn't matter. He couldn't stand just standing there anymore. He got up and rushed to meet Sally.

She looked at him with a question in her eyes. _What are you going to do? But he already knew the answer in his heart. Poseidon turned to his son and ignored the protests of Dite and took Percy in his arms. His child in his arms._


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Well I know it's three days too late but oh well. Hope everyone had a great christmas. I know I did, my yogscast stuff arrived :D I hope to update again soon but it depends on how much time I have. **

**Love Laura xxx**

* * *

"Percy. Come on now. The game's over, you can come out!" I said trying to entice the boy out of his hiding spot. Somewhere unfortunately I had no knowledge of. See now I'd taking up this parenting thing, I thought maybe things wouldn't be so bad. But they were worst. I mean come on I'm god of the sea for gods sake and I still couldn't look after one child. One single child which happened to be mine. I thought once I knew how to put a nappy on, how to feed a baby things might have gotten easier but no. Turns out these stupid parenting books didn't show you everything. They didn't say oh no don't play hide and seek with a crawling 1 year old. You'll lose him. Be the worst father ever, get Sally angry. Oh no they didn't teach you about this.

And now I'd gone and lost Percy. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm a complete idiot. And I'm fearful to admit a rubbish parent. It scares me sometimes. The thought that the life of my son is in my hands. One mistake, just one mistake like not keeping my eye on him and something like this'll happen. Zeus had warned me. Way back when this started off I was surprised to hear when Zeus granted me permission to be a father. But I was even more surprised by the reasoning.

I remember him being sad. My brother you see, he can be… how should I put this… slightly heartless sometimes. He forgets power isn't always everything and I thought on the day I first laid eyes upon my son we might have caught him at the worst of times. But instead when he accepted Percy he did so with sorrow which I'd never seen before, it frightened me. I mean we may be gods but our world has as many similarities as it has differences, for example we do have our good share of family arguments… though most human ones don't lead to war. However, the heart of the matter is still there. One soul angry at another which leads to an agreement and after must deliberation agree to disagree (well except for our Father. Curse his ways).

Though as human as our hearts are, I still found the sadness to be most peculiar of my brother. So I asked. And it was a truthfully a welcome experience. To see my brother had a heart seemed to give hope. That us gods were doing something right, That we knew what we were doing. You see Zeus admitted to me he was jealous. Of all the things that could bring on a great weight keeping him down, this I did not expect. But I did in fact hear correctly, he was jealous. Jealous that all the other gods had children of their own they could watch down upon with pride, but instead Zeus could only gaze upon that which he had gained through power. He told me to be grateful. For having someone who I can watch grow and blossom into what surely will become a great demi god. And he also gave me some advice which I don't think I'll ever forget.

The road of parenting is a great challenge, more so then being a god. And at times you may find yourself not wanting to give up but doubting what you can be. Now let me tell you our family is great, well apart from our father, but we have everything we could want. So do not throw that away. Not for all the power in the world. Because not even I would stoop so low brother, and you have the responsibility of a life on your hands. Do not disappoint.

It was a short message but one which I now understood. I know playing hide and seek when your not supposed to is a petty situation for me to be thinking of such things. But today. Right now. It's my duty to look after my son and if I slip up in a more important time. He could be in danger. And I don't want to be the one who says. I messed up. I wasn't good enough. I want to be able to provide for my family. And losing Percy was not a good start.

"What on earth are you doing?" came a question from the doorway. In my hopes of finding Percy I had gone to look into his and hadn't moved since I had starting to doubt myself. But that didn't matter now because there in the doorway was the beautiful Sally but most importantly carrying a very fidgety child.

"Oh Thank the gods (What the hell would he say :S) Percy's alright." I said walking over to the mother and son as Percy waved his arms. Oh so now he wanted to see me.

"Alright? When was he not alright" Sally said with eyebrow raise and hands on her hips.

"Er, I kinda may have lost him. Just for a bit. I mean look he's alright now. No harm done." I said with a scared laugh. She just looked at me and said "We'll take later but now how about we get Minster I'm grown up in the bath."

"No baf! No no no!" Percy screamed. Of course we ignored him. All babies seemed to have a hatred for bath time. Then, once you get them in, it's like Christmas came early.

"You hold him. I'll run the bath" Sally said turning away, and added "Oh don't lose him this time will you" with a smirk in her tone.

With a laugh I held onto Percy and made sure I didn't lose him. "No more hide and seek for you," I joked. The vacant clueless innocent expression that climbed onto his face made me laugh. Then just like that we quickly put Percy in the bath before he knew it. It always fascinated me how children could spend hours on end coming up with exciting new games using the magic of bubble bath. Recently Percy had taken to making me look like that Father Christmas chap, white beard and all. Not surprising in the least considering Sally nicknamed me Father Christmas. That's stuck like glue now.

Although I didn't want to have to face Sally, I finally took Percy out of the Bath - to which he held much resistance - and put him to bed. One thing I love is dear Percy seems to have grown out of his waking-up-every-hour-and-screaming-the-place-down stage. Now I can get some sleep without worrying whether it's my turn to comfort him. Oh I love him but he does tire me out. Being god of the sea and a father isn't easy you know.

"Don't think you're getting out of this" Sally said as I took my time putting Percy to bed.

With another nervous laugh I followed Sally into what was meant to be my office. Of course the place was completely over run with books lining every wall on every shelf. It had a great stone fireplace which was permanently lit. The flames had shadows dancing across the spines of some books so old people would kill to get them. A deep blue arm chair sat near the fire with a mahogany side table to which was filled with yet more books. All of the book cases were made also from mahogany apart from one which stood out like a sore thumb in the corner. It was painted white and was more of a trophy case. It was the only thing in the room that was almost empty. That was because I'd planned to fill the cabinet with memories In it already was Percy's birth certificate and one day, I hope, a marriage certificate.

The office was so different from what I would normally have but I liked it. Change recently had become a welcoming thing in my case.

I looked up and saw Sally looking at me again from across the room. She had a questioning look on her face as if trying to decipher my silence. Walking around the edge of the room, hand sweeping slowly on the spines of our many books she said "Now what was that all about before? Why'd you get your knickers in a twist?"

"Oh that. Well, I made a mistake. Played hide and seek with the little brat. Must have heard you come in and went to you. I thought I'd lost him. But he's fine" I said playfully though Sally didn't look convinced. She strode over and kneeled in front of me, placing her hands over mine while the fire's light licked up her face making her look radiant.

"Oh I know exactly what's happened here. You feel guilty you lost him and don't try to deny it you never could lie to me. Seriously though you shouldn't guilty. Percy's fine, he just heard me. It was not your mistake and you are not a terrible father. I could always read you like a book and I know you doubt yourself. But you really shouldn't. You've managed to balance being god of the sea and being a dad to a beautiful baby boy and you should be damn proud of that" Sally demanded with a beaming smile on her place.

"My dear with you and Percy by my side I'll be more than fine. I'm so proud of you both" I said, knowing that if I didn't have them by my side I would be nothing I ever wanted to be…


End file.
